LeBron (Everyone Wants to Rule the World)
Summary LeBron is one of the characters in Everyone Wants to Rule the World. He is self-proclaimed observer of the universe, knowing every detail occurred in the RP before his appearance. He is currently siding with Whyr Nauth for Equalis out of boredom. Personality LeBron's main trait is his nigh-limitless amount of curiosity and enthusiasm to the world itself. He researched and observed realm full of info just to know everything about the current universe. He befriended Whyr out of curiosity, he came to Equalis also out of curiosity. He is quite vulgar as he mindhax an employee from restaurant just to tell him to get water and disturb everyone around him. He is also surprisingly cheerful with carefree and blunt attitude shows in his conversation with Whyr. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: LeBron Smith Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Male Age: 23 Classification: Human, "Pinnacle of All Magicians", Observer Date of Birth: September 25th * Zodiac/Horoscope: Libra Birthplace: Unknown Weight: 57kg Height: 5'11 Likes: New information and knowledge Dislikes: Onions Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: White Hobbies: Researching, Observing Values: His knowledge Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Whyr Nauth Previous Affiliation: Unknown Themes: Battle Theme - Metallic Experience 1st Combat Statistics Tier: High 6-A | Low 5-B | High 4-C | 4-B | 4-B |-|First Power='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Marksman, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Telepathy, Teleportation (Capable of teleporting to space), Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection (His forcefields are capable of reflecting attacks), Spatial Manipulation (Capable of cutting space on planetary scale), Has the ability to channel his power through guns, Has tentacle-like protection called "Wings" that automatically activate to protect LeBron from incoming attacks by attacking the enemy, Can absorb plants to increase his power, Mind Manipulation and Transmutation (He can overwrite the consciousnesses of others with his own, turning them into plants in the process), Self-Sustenance (Type 1) |-|2nd Power=All previous abilities plus some of them are even better, Skilled Hand-to-hand Combatant, Ars Magus, Magic, Alchemy and Sorcery User, Non-Physical Interaction (Able to interact with intangible, non-corporeal, non-existent and even abstract entities), Acausality (Type 1; Is unaffected by the effects from a Phenomena Intervention, which can reset an entire timeline), Soul Manipulation and Healing/Regeneration Negation (Magic will scar one's soul and will not heal, even if the opponent warps reality to do so), Sleep Manipulation (Able to chant objects to put other people to coma-like state), Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Water, Plant, Earth, Ice, Light and Darkness), Energy Projection, Dimensional Travel, Gravity Manipulation (Able to increase gravity), Explosion Manipulation (Via Crimson Laser), Summoning (Capable of summoning Hi No Kagutsuchi and fairies to aid him in attacks), Duplication (Can create copy of other people), Illusion Manipulation (Capable of creating tangible illusions), Extrasensory Perception (Capable of sensing killing intent), Invulnerability (Is immune to conventional weapons due to existing outside of Logic), Intangibility (Able to become intangible of unknown type), Power Nullification (Capable of nullifying people's abilities permanently), Flight, Telekinesis (Capable of summoning meteors from outer space), Enhanced Senses (Capable of sensing people across dimensions), Clairvoyance (By looking into the information within boundary), Presence Concealment, Mathematics Manipulation (Capable of creating mathematical formula and send it to Takamagahara System, which they can't solve for an eternity), Space-Time Manipulation (Capable of breaking space-time), Technology Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Creation, Statistics Reduction (Can create living and reduce power), Black Hole Creation, Berserk Mode, Disease Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Corruption, Blood Manipulation, Body Puppetry, Durability Negation, Thread Manipulation, Limited Transformation, Smoke Manipulation, Power Absorption, Death Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Phenomena Intervention (Ability consists of Probability Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Time Manipulation, BFR, Causality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Sealing, Quantum Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Fate Manipulation and Information Manipulation), Immortality (Type 1 and 5), Resistant to following: Reality Warping, BFR, Existence Erasure, Sealing, Probability Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Causality Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Unaffected by PI of Embryo), Mind Manipulation (Able to survive getting infinite information jammed to his head), Void Manipulation and Corruption (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Status Effect Inducement (Resisted being paralyzed), Transmutation (Can't be turned into Seithr), Perception Manipulation (Ars Magus affects senses and users will lose all of their 5 senses when used. LeBron is unaffected by this), Poison Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Biological Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Unaffected by Seithr), Soul Manipulation and Healing/Regeneration Negation (Unaffected by both Nox Nyctores and Azure Grimoire), Absolute Zero and Life Manipulation (Able to resist Yukianesa which produce ice colder than AZ and erode life), Spatial Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Able to resist Bolverk), Precognition (Can't be read even by someone who can see infinite possibilities), Curse Manipulation (Can break out of curses), Petrification and Gravity Manipulation (Ars Magus User like him can resist these effects), Fear Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Able to resist being forcibly feared and gets his emotions erased), Law Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation (Exists outside of Logic, the fundamental rules of the world, which includes the 4 elements and two great origins), Physics Manipulation (Could tanks blows from Azrael, who is so strong that he bends and breaks physics whenever he strikes), Power Nullification (Is able to use her powers despite Kushinada's Lynchpin being activated), Death Manipulation (Could resist the effect of the Immortal Breaker), Chaos Manipulation (Resists boundary which turns everything to spiraling chaos) and Body Puppetry (Can resist getting his power being forcibly activated) |-|3rd Power=All previous abilities plus some of them are stronger, Can either Time Travel or possess knowledge of the future, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Able to create fields within backyard and Cube, which is a space within a dimension), Age Manipulation (Able to reverse aging process), Chi Manipulation, Physics Manipulation and Law Manipulation via Preparation (Capable of creating Cube and manipulate natural laws of the universe. This is non-combat applicable, as this takes millennia) |-|4th Power=All previous abilities plus some of them are even better, Immortality (Type 3 and 6. Has back up bodies and microscopic nanobots that holds his consciousness), Pain Manipulation, Size Manipulation (Capable of shrinking entire cities), Matter Manipulation (Capable of controlling molecules), Astral Projection, Possession, Body Control and Regeneration (High. Capable of regenerating from particles by reforming from nanotechnology) |-|5th Power=All previous abilities plus some of them are even stronger, Radiation Manipulation (Can manipulate electromagnetic spectrum), Shapeshifting (Can shapeshift his own clothes and body at will), Reactive Evolution (Can evolve to the threats) and Reactive Power Level (The stronger the threat to the world becomes, the stronger the Power of Order will become) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Capable of firing energy of this caliber. Also capable of leaving crater to the moon) | Small Planet level (Capable of creating energy that atomize earth and moon simultaneously) | Large Star level (Capable of creating a small black hole that destroyed Felion, Capable of stomping people who can create this much energy) | Solar System level (Comparable to people who can illuminate dying universe, stronger than people who can punch with mass of a dwarf star) | Solar System level (As strong as before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Capable of travelling out of orbit and to a space ark within a couple of seconds, capable of reacting to attacks near to that of a light) | FTL (Can easily outrun and dodge natural light) | Massively FTL+ (Can casually blitz people who are 32 Trillions FTL) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than before. Quintillions FTL) | Massively FTL+ (As fast as before) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class M (Capable of matching beasts that has the size comparable to a skyscraper) | Class M | Class M | Class M Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Small Planet Class | Large Star Class | Solar System Class | Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Continent level | Small Planet level | Large Star level | Solar System level | Solar System level Stamina: Superhuman | Very High | Extremely High | Infinite | Infinite Range: Planetary | Planetary normally. Cross-Dimensional with some abilities. Multiversal+ with Boundary (Boundary is connected to various world, each with their own infinite possibilities) Standard Equipment: .45 Long Colt, his ship and its various equipments, a quill-like blade used for runic magic, Proteus Universe x2 used for light magic. Intelligence: Supergenius. Has 12th level intellect. Capable of creating mathematical formula that not even nigh-omniscient supercomputer can solve for an eternity. Has knowledge over the information across the entire multiverse. Capable of creating highly complex machinery and even dimensions on a whim. Weaknesses: None Notable Key: 1st Power Set | 2nd Power Set | 3rd Power Set | 4th Power Set | 5th Power Set Note: Currently, he has abilities of Knives Millions, Nine the Phantom, Asuka R. Kruez, Izayoi and Brainiac. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Scientists Category:Mages Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:Neutral Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Humans Category:Insane Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Space Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Plant Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Summoners Category:Duplication Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Illusionists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Technology Users Category:Perception Users Category:Time Users Category:Probability Users Category:Memory Users Category:Causality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Information Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Precognition Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Age Users Category:Chi Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Creation Users Category:Physics Users Category:Law Users Category:Immortals Category:Pain Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Matter Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Possession Users Category:Body Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:VSRPverse Category:Acausal Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Berserkers Category:Concept Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Fate Users Category:Disease Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Blood Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Thread Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Death Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Poison Users Category:Biology Users Category:Madness Users Category:Sound Users Category:Metal Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Radiation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users